world war sound wave
by knightont
Summary: a story of my fovorit decepticon from G1 tell's how loyal he is to megatron


World war sound wave

Chapter 1: the distress call

This is my first story here and I thought I would write my first story of my favorite decepticon from G1 please read and review and tell me if you like it enjoy.

During the war, Cybertron Megatron had a series of offsite radar stations for communication with his forces. The Autobots gained information about these radar stations and started to attack the areas. Megatron became desperate and sent his communications officer Soundwave to one of his major radar stations and after a fierce skirmish with the Autobots, lead by blaster had Soundwaves men injured and the Enorgon supplies were depleted. Soundwave then used Telatran 1 to contact Megatron "Soundwave to Megatron come in", "this is Megatron go ahead Soundwave" "Autobots, have my men been injured and enorgon supplies depleted, request medevac" "understood I'm sending Astro train. I need you to defend that station Soundwave do not fail me" "yes lord megatron, Soundwave out". After the transmission was cut, star scream entered.

Chapter2: the trap

"Do you really think that uncharismatic ball can protect that entire station" said Starscream to megatron "silence Starscream you halfwit I trust Soundwave with these kinds of tasks more than I trust you" replied megatron. Back at the station Soundwave ejects his minicasset's to lay a trap for the autobot's. "Rumble, frenzy, ravage, Lazerbeack, Rat bat, buzz saw, Squaktalk, Beastbox, overkill, enemy, flipside, Wingthing, Glit, Howlback, Garboil, slugfest, Sundor eject operation autobot trap" said Soundwave. "What would you have us do Soundwave said frenzy" Soundwave replied an autobot counterattack is imminent megatron in trust's us to not fail him" "alright finally we get some action" said rumble" hear is the plan rumble, frenzy I need you to plant some mines in the field to give the Autobot's a surprise" "can do Soundwave" said rumble they then headed off to carry out their masters orders "Buzzsaw, Lazerbeack, Rat bat I need you to go to the autobot camp and gather any Intel on their planes for us" said Soundwave the trio gave off a screech and flew off "ravage, overkill I need…

Chapter 3: the trap part 2

Sorry I ran out of space in chapter 2 hope you enjoying it so far remember place some comments saying if you like it or not.

"you to patrol the sector for any autobot scouts" said Soundwave they gave off a roar and ran off "and for the rest of you I need you to get the auto guns online if we are to stand a chance" said sound wave to his small but powerful army. With Rat bat, Lazerbeack, and Buzzsaw they arrived at the autobot camp and have landed on an edge to monitor the autobot's soon blaster walks in and say's to his men "alright autobot's listen up now we all know that we have all those desepticrepe's out of there but only one still remains" and who is that sir" said an autobot soldier "it's Soundwave" said blaster the other autobot's were stunned that Megatron communications officer is the only thing standing between them and winning the war. "Look I know it sounds bad but if we go in slow and careful he won't know were there and surprise him" said blaster giving confidence to his men. Rat bat, Buzzsaw, and Lazerbeack flew off to show there master on what they had found. r r

Chapter 4: the attack

The trio then returned to the station and played back on what they found "exilent work now the trap is ready hahahahahahaha" laughed Soundwave a few hour's past as night fell on Cybertron and blaster and his men where sneaking to the station they knew that Soundwave is dangerous and smart they walked a little closer when all of a sudden explosions started going off and a few soldiers were destroyed blaster called a charge and all the autobot's started running towards the station ravage, overkill, slugfest, enemy, flipside, rumble, frenzy, Beastbox, Squaktalk merge into Squalkbox, and Rat bat pop out of some ditches and fight the Autobot's. Blaster looks around and see's his men falling one by one and tells them to keep going then Soundwave set's off another trap he sends out Soundwaves from his boom box form. Blaster's men go flying and the auto turret's come online and tear his men to shred's. In blaster's mind he's wondering how this plan went so wrong. Back in khaon megatron sends out new troops to go and support Soundwave.

Chapter5: the aftermath

Back at the station, Soundwave stands tall and proud that he did not fail his master blaster is in stasis cuffs and is kneeling at Soundwave soon after Megatron's reinforcement's arrive they see the carnage of what's left of the Autobot's "good job Soundwave that's showing those Auto bug's what for huh" said a decepticon soldier "yes it was much fun Soundwave superior Autobot's inferior" said Soundwave then two soldier's came to take blaster to the decepticon prison in khaon.

Hope you enjoyed it please leave comments in the section ill be making another story soon see you then.


End file.
